The Mutater and the Mutated Transformations (Reboot)
The Mutater and the Mutated Transformations is the 25th episode of the rebooted series, Brandon 10. Plot A swamp can be seen on the outstretches of the town. Within the swamp, a puddle can be seen against the mud when a brown boot slams against it. A figure can then be seen fleeing in a great hurry through the wetland as it rushes past dangling vines and slanted trees. The figure stops and hops up on a low tree that branches out into a V-shape. He crouches down into the V-Shape and puts a hand on each arm. He huffs and catches his breath when a branch is heard snapping. The man turns around, showing his grey sideburns and bulging eye. Before the man can look back any further, a loud, reverberated bark is heard as a sonar wave knocks the man from the tree and into the swamp water. Wildpup is then seen running over and stopping at the edge, close to the V-shaped tree. He growls at the water as a humanoid figure starts to rise up from the water. The Omnitrix symbol then flashes red while beeping before transforming Wildpup back into Brandon. Brandon stands at the edge and watches the man pulls off swamp from his torso and head- showing himself to be the Mutater. Brandon: Did you really think you can out chase me, Mutater? Mutater: You little brat! You may have defeated me back at the museum but you won't stop me this time. Brandon: I caught you trying to steal from a pet store. Do you have a thing for animals or...? Mutater: I have a "thing" for biology. Imagine an organism... The Mutater turns his head and sees a wood frog close by, sitting calmly on a lily pad that's floating on the water. Mutater: Hmph. Like that frog over there. There are over one billion cells within that frog alone. Over a billion cells for me to just play with. Isn't that worth the risk? Worth the crime? Brandon: But they're not yours to play with. Nature made these animals this way... not into the mutations you turn them into? Mutater: Nature may have been a constant but we were really meant to follow it, we wouldn't have discovered science. As a scientist, I have to experiment! Otherwise, what's the point? Huh? Well, I'll tell you the point, boy. Heh. We're supposed to break down the foundations of nature and make our own laws. Evolution, Domestication, why stop there? Pretty soon, I will be the one who will enforce the rules of nature. Not the police and definitely not a wannabe super hero like you! Brandon: Well, it looks like you're all washed up, Mutater. So why don't you make it easy for both of us and just stay put until the cops show up. Mutater: Or how about I don't. After all, an experiment can't develop without progress-- The Mutater sharply turns to the frog and blasts it with his mutation device. The frog then starts to grow and mutate. Its increasing weight then causes the leap frog to sink into the water, along with the frog, itself. A larger Mutant Frog then emerges from the water and roars out at Brandon. Brandon steps back, tripping over a root and dropping down to the ground. Mutater, climbing onto the frog's back: --and sacrifice, of course. (grins) Brandon looks ahead, stunned. Theme Song The frog steps forward, letting out a low growl. Brandon's stunned look fades and he crosses his arms, looking more so annoyed now. Brandon: Really? A Mutant Frog? That's the best you can come up with. Mutater: What's wrong with frogs?! Brandon: Nothing. Nothing. It's just- well, I dunno. Doesn't seem like that's the best you have to offer. Mutater: What are you blabbering about now, child? Brandon: You re-animated fossils. I fought a T-Rex that you mutated. A Frog doesn't seem like much at all. So much for your next step in evolution or whatever you were talking about just now. Mutater: You dare take my passion lightly? You won't be laughing for any longer once you've seen my new Mutant Ray! The Mutater pulls out a small metallic canon from his back- which drips with swamp water. Brandon then starts to look surprised. Mutater, noticing his expression: You like it? I hooked it up ever since I had escaped from prison. With this machine, I shall be able to mutate at an even more capable level. Brandon: Like I'm going to let you do that. Mutater: Heh. Like you have a choice. My pet, attack! The Mutant Frog opens his mouth and releases its extended tongue. He swipes its tongue at Brandon, who gets down, just about dodging it. The tongue crashes through a tree, breaking it into half, before reeling back into the Mutant Frog's mouth. Mutater: Still as nimble and annoying as any other child. No matter. You may or may not be able to escape the wrath of my Mutant Frog- but there is no escaping the blast radius of my Mutant Ray! The Mutater readies the Mutant Ray and charges it up. Brandon looks around as he gets up from the ground. The Mutant Ray then fires an orange beam from its end at Brandon. Brandon, now up from the ground, throws up his arm as if it block the beam. From the beam's perspective, it can be seen approaching and soon impacting the Omnitrix. A flash of light is then seen before it fades away. Brandon is on the ground once again. His eyes slowly open as he lets out a low groan. He looks around and the Mutater and his Mutant Frog are no longer in the area. Brandon: Dang. He must have escaped... but seriously, what just- He glances at the Omnitrix for a brief second but then looks back in surprise. The Omnitrix's hourglass is now half green and half orange, with some of the DNA tubes at the sides filled with an orange substance rather than a green one. It also sparks up momentarily. Brandon: Okay... Something tells me this isn't normal. I should probably stop by the lab and figure this thing out before- A scream is then heard just faintly in the distance. Brandon turns his head and sees some lights further down in the swamp. Brandon: Before things get out of hand... (sigh) Looks like there's time to lose. I just hope this thing isn't going to explode or something. Brandon gets up from the ground and rushes further into the swamp. Later, Brandon can be seen pushing past some vines and foliage. Brandon: Ack! Who even decided to put a swamp this close to the town anyways? What could anyone possibly do here? Brandon brushes some stuff off of him before looking up at the lighted area in front of him. Brandon: Oh. Before him is a carnival of some kind. The area is covered with boards- like a pier- and has many little rides and attractions, not to mention people just enjoying themselves. Brandon walks among the people and looks around at the carnival. Brandon: Wow, this place ain't half bad. I should probably take Coco here some time. Another scream is heard. Brandon looks up in surprise but then sees a small spinning ride with people screaming on it. Brandon then settles down and scratches the back of his head. Brandon: Well, so much for people in trouble. And to think something actually bad was happening. A sudden shaking is then felt as a crashing noise is soon heard. Brandon turns his attention to the source of the noise and rushes over there. As he steps over to an opening, a bumper car is thrown in his direction. Brandon steps back, avoiding it. He tries to step out again but a cotton candy machine is thrown next. Brandon waits a couple of seconds before peeking his head out. He sees the Mutater, still riding on the back of that Mutant Frog, which is tearing the place up with its tongue. People are in a panic and are running around. Brandon: The Mutater! I knew that guy wouldn't go very far. Brandon steps back and leans against the stand that he's standing in front of. He then raises his arm and activates the Omnitrix, which sparks up even more with its malfunctioning central column popped up. Brandon looks at it with an uneasy expression. Brandon: I've gotta the Mutater... Oh... Here's goes nothing! Brandon smacks down the column as the hourglass shows half of silhouette in orange and the lower half in green. A orange and green flash occurs as a discharge of energy knocks Brandon out of the flash and behind the stand's counter. A shadow then starts to grow from behind the counter as a distorted screech is heard. Back with the Mutater, he has his Mutant Frog continuing to wreck the place. Mutater: (laughs) No longer will any of you be able to laugh at my science again! Distorted Voice: The only thing anyone would be laughing at is you and half-cooked schemes, Mutater! Mutater: Hmph. Well, if it isn't- The Mutater turns to look but then, with widen eyes, reels back in sudden surprise. Mutater: What in blazes are you?! A three-toed orange foot steps forward but, as more of the alien is seen, the rest of his body appears to be water. The alien appears to be Gasadactyl but while his arms and feet are then same- everything else has the same wet substance as Aqualad. Aquadactyl: What are you talking about? I'm Gasadactyl. Aquadactyl looks at himself. Aquadactyl: Or am I... Aqualad? Huh? The Mutater: It would seem that your transformations have merged with one another, boy. (chuckles to himself) Fascinating... You truly never stop supplying me with new motivations. Aquadactyl: How can my transformations merge? The Mutater: Perhaps a side effects from being blasted with my Mutant Ray. A shame you haven't mutated but the fact that I can affect those transformations of yours just proves that my device is capable of so much more in this world. Aquadactyl: Well, if you're gonna keep using that thing, at least call it something better than just Mutant Ray. Sounds like a rip-off of something. The Mutater: (grumbles) Like I need help from a squawking puddle! Hmm... now let's see... How about the Mutation Beam?! (laughs) Aquadactyl: Eh... The Mutater: Well, whatever. It doesn't matter anyways. You won't be able to judge me deep within the bowels of my Mutant Frog. Get him, my pet! The Mutant Frog growls out and lashes its tongue at Aquadactyl. Aquadactly flaps his wings but hardly gets off from the floor. Aquadactyl: Huh?! My wings... are made of water? How can that be useful?! Aquadactyl is then struck by the tongue and crashes into a carnival attraction. He rubs his watery head with his clawed hand. Aquadactyl: Okay.. so much for a bird’s eye view. Looks like I’m going to have to let it rip instead! Aquadactyl stands up and crouches down. He reels his head backs slightly and leans forward as he opens his beak. However, rather than gas, floating bubbles escape his beak and float ahead of him. Aquadactyl closes his beak and looks at the bubbles in surprise. The Mutater holds his belly and laughs. He also points ahead as he laughs. Aquadactyl, annoyed: Come on, it’s not that funny! The Mutater, calming down: Heh, heh. Looks like the abilities of this mutated transformation cancel each other out; rendering you as useless as a Plica Semilunaris. Aquadactyl: I’m not even going to pretend I know what that is. The Mutater: As proven, you are no longer a threat to me. And now that that is the case, I shall continue with my plan to mutate the animals and plants of the world into doing my bidding. Yip, yip, my pet! The Mutant Frog carries the Mutater away. Aquadactyl tries to go after him but finds it incredibly difficult to do so through the use of his wet wings. Pretty soon, the Omnitrix lets out a distorted beeping sound as it flashes a light red color before transforming Brandon back into his Human form. Brandon, looking at the Omnitrix: There’s no way I can beat the Mutater in this state! Ugh! But I can’t just let him get away. Hopefully, the next mutated transformation I use can at least do something useful. Brandon turns ahead and chases after the Mutater. He soon finds himself at a dock where some elderly men can be seen fishing together. Brandon looks around. Brandon: Where’d he go? Elderly Man, fishing: You lookin’ for that giant frog? Brandon: Uh- yeah, actually. Have you seen it? Elderly Man, fishing: Nope- but my buddy here, Keith, had seen it. Keith, fishing: Yes, siree. Thing was as big as a cuttlefish. Elderly Man, fishing: You stupid old coot! Cuttlefish are real small like! Keith, fishing: Eheheh-- my bad! What I meant to say was whale shark big. Elderly Man, fishing: No, no. Now that’s way too big. Get it right, man! Brandon: Anyways, did you guys see it or not? Keith, fishing: (sigh) Yeah… He went on about thata way. Keith points out further into the swamp where the river seems to lead off to. Brandon looks ahead with some determination. Brandon: Thanks. Now I just need a way to get all the way out there. Keith: You can use this boat right here. Should get you out on the river and over to that there big ol’ frog boy. Brandon: Really? Huh, thanks. That oughta help a lot, actually. Brandon hops down on the boat alongside the fishermen and starts to stroke the oars onto the water-- paddling away. The two fishermen remain on the dock. Elderly Man, fishing: Uh Keith? Keith, fishing: Yeah? Elderly Man, fishing: Wasn’t that our boat? Keith, fishing: ...Yeah? Elderly Man, fishing: And don’t we live out in the swamp? Keith, fishing: Yeah! Elderly Man, fishing: So how in the blazes are we supposed to get back home now?! Keith, fishing: S-Sorry, Marvin! Oooh… Marvin just grumbles to himself and continues fishing. Alongside the river, the Mutant Frog can be seen swimming along- devouring the plants blocking their way. The Mutater: Yes, yes… eat up, my pet. Soon, we shall arrive at our little rendezvous point. The Mutater then looks around as he hears some sploshing noises approaching. He turns around and sees Brandon rowing behind him. The Mutater: Drats! It’s that blasted kid again! No matter… Where there’s life-- (chuckles) He raises his arm, seeing a mosquito on it. Back over at the boat, Brandon continues rowing ahead. He swipes some sweat from his brow and keeps at it. Brandon: Man, who knew rowing a boat could be so much… erugh… work? A buzzing sound is then heard, getting closer and closer. Brandon: Ugh! More mosquitoes? Can’t these guys just buzz off already? Brandon waves his arms around but the buzzing noise remains, getting even louder and more unnatural than before. Brandon then looks around and turns. His eyes widen as he reels back in surprise. Coming at him, a big, mutated mosquito hovers towards the boat with its razor sharp nose, buggy eyes and bulky stinger. Brandon: Gah! Looks like the Mutater sent another one of his mutated goons after me. The Mutant Mosquito lands on the edge of the boat and slams its head down, poking a hole into the bottom of the boat. Brandon: Hey! This is a rental! The Mutant mosquito raises its head, with water leaking into the boat now. He swings its head around, as if to slash Brandon with its sharp nose. Brandon gets down with the Mutant’s nose only scratching the edges of the boat. Water starts to touch Brandon’s shoes. Brandon: Alright, I’m in trouble. Brandon looks over at the Omnitrix and it looks just about ready with its lit green and orange hourglass. Brandon gives it an uneasy look as he activates the Omnitrix. Once he does, it sparks up again. Brandon: Gah! Looks like I don’t have much a choice in the matter. Here goes! Brandon smacks down the column. A green and orange flash occurs but a discharge knocks Brandon forward. He then mutates into a green puddle with a small and unusual skeleton inside of it. The slime then reforms around the skeleton and takes on the appearance of Angler Fish. Slime Fish: Yes! Finally got Slime… Slime Fish looks down at himself. Slime Fish: --Shot? Ugh! I should have guessed it would be another mash-up situation. The Mutant Mosquito returns its attention to Slime Fish and finally strikes him with the nose. The Mosquito then starts sucking him up. Slime Fish: Gah! Let go of me, you stupid insect! I’m not a soda! Slime Fish then starts to bubble up, which causing the mosquito’s nose to sizzle. It then fires out Slime Fish from its nose, causing it to slouch back into the boat. Slime Fish, reforming: But I am filled with acids. At least, that power didn’t get watered down. The Mutant Mosquito then flies up and crashes its stinger against the boat, breaking it in half. The boat halves then start to sink. Slime Fish, sinking: Ah no! Slime Shot doesn’t work with water, does he?! Slime Fish then touches the water and begins to sink into it. He looks around, finding himself underwater and able to breathe. Slime Fish: Ah but Angler Fish can breathe and swim underwater. Guess mixing up powers isn’t always a bad thing, huh. Slime Fish then swims ahead, moving towards the Mutant Frog. However, before Slime Fish can reach the Mutater, he is plucked from the water by the Mutant mosquito- using its nose once again. But rather than heavily sucking in Slime Fish, he only does so enough to pull him from the water before spitting him out towards the trees. Slime Fish: Ack! The water is more my element, not the trees! Slime Fish stretches out his lure and it wraps around one of the swamp tree branches. He then swings from one tree to another. The Mutant mosquito continues to attack Slime Fish. Slime Fish: Urgh! You’re just as annoying as a mosquito… oh wait. The Mutant mosquito continues to buzz and strike at Slime Fish. Slime Fish then swings around, using the momentum to smack against the Mutant mosquito. Paralyzed by the attack, the Mutant mosquito crashes down into the water. Slime Fish then continues swinging along the tree line until he reaches a clearing. He splashes down in the river and resurfaces, looking ahead. Slime Fish: So that’s where the Mutater was planning on going after robbing that pet store. Before Slime Fish is a run down observatory of some sorts. The Omnitrix lets out another distorted beeping as it flashes a light red. Slime Fish then transforms back into Brandon, who walks out of the river with his lower half soaked. Brandon twists the bottom of his shirt to get the water out as he walks ahead, towards the observatory. A moment later, Brandon can be seen sneaking inside the observatory on the bottom level. He looks around, seeing cobwebs and dust over old looking machinery and computers. He pulls out a white sheet and sees some charts underneath attached to a chalkboard. Brandon: Hm… Looks like this observatory was used for weather experiments. (looking around the place) Experiments that haven’t happened in a long time… A clanking noise can be heard muffled upstairs. Brandon looks up. Brandon: Sounds like the Mutater is up to his old tricks again. And something tells me it has something to do with this observatory and that mutation beam of his. Brandon heads up the spiral stairs as he approaches the upper levels of the observatory. Once he reaches the upper level, he crouches down by the railing as if for cover. He looks between the railings. Ahead of him, on the upper level, appears to be a more recent set-up. The Mutater has his Mutation Beam positioned into a ray-gun looking machine. There are thick cords running from the machine that are connected to old looking generators and devices. The Mutater, adjusting the machine: Yes… with just a few more tweaks, the Mutation Beam will be ready to mutate the entire world. The whole dynamic between nature and science will be completely undone by the work I’m doing here. And soon enough, I will be the one making the laws and the rules that the people will make textbooks about. (chuckles) Brandon: Not if I have anything to say about it. A creature then approaches Brandon from behind. He turns back and trips over the stairs as a mutated alligator climbs up them. The noise catches the Mutater’s attention as he turns back to see Brandon by the stairs. The Mutater: Ah, looks who decided to join us. Brandon, getting up and confronting the Mutater: More like decided to stop you. What are you even doing here in this old observatory anyways? Conducting old weather experiments? The Mutater: It would seem that you do your research as well. While this observatory may have been used for weather experiments, I have my eyes set on something more concrete; the mutation of various animal and plant life on Earth. Brandon: So basically your same old regular plan. The Mutater: But rather than creating a Mutant army that follows my command, the whole world will already be entranced through my mutation prowess. They will be either be so impressed that they will join me or they will kneel through my control over all animal and plant life on the planet. Brandon: Doesn’t sound like a nice planet. The Mutater: Biology isn’t nice, boy. It’s insane. Brandon: Well, it’s good to be passionate about your hobbies. The Mutater: Grgh! Not another peep out of you! I won’t have you ruining my experiment either so you’ll just have to do me a favor and make yourself easier to destroy. My pets, you know what to do. (chuckles) The Mutant Frog turns to Brandon and the Mutant Gator continues approaching him. Brandon then backs into a corner and raises the Omnitrix. It continues to spark up. Brandon closes his eyes and lets out a sigh. Brandon: Either I become a mutated freak or I get devoured by mutated freaks! The mutated creatures continue to approach Brandon with ill intentions. The Mutater, continuing with his experiment, just chuckles to himself as he glances back at Brandon. The Mutater: Why even bother trying to stop me? You and I both know that you’ll only get another useless alien transformation. Brandon: Y-You’re wrong. The Mutater: Eh? Brandon: They’re not useless. It might seem that way but even in their mutated forms, my aliens still have their uses. And no one knows that better than me. And if this is my last stand, then I can at least give my all and try to make the best of this weird situation. Brandon activates the Omnitrix and smacks down the central column. Within a bright green and orange flash, a discharge extends outwards this time rather than inwards- knocking the Mutant creatures back. The Mutater looks ahead with a concerned expression. When the flash fades, a heavy foot stomps down. As more of the alien is seen, it is shown to be a fusion between Freezefire and Ro-Warasaur-- with Ro-Warasaur’s body having cracks and even a frozen flame like Freezefires does. Freezeasaur, looking at himself: Oh yeah, now this is what I’m talking about! The Mutant Gator is the first to attack as it launches ahead, stomping down on Freezeasaur’s leg. Freezeasaur: Gah! Why you-! Freezeasaur fires a cannonball from his shoulder cannons- which ignites as it is fired. The fireball then collides with the Mutant Gator, knocking it off of Freezeasaur’s leg. Freezeasaur then fires another cannonball from his shoulder cannons at the Mutant Gator- however, when it hits, it freezes the creature over rather than setting it ablaze. The ice-covered gator shivers and heads away into a presumingly warmer part of the observatory. The Mutater: No! Gah! You may have subdued my Mutant Gator but you’ll never be able to defeat my Mutant Frog! Freezeasaur: Doesn’t mean I can’t try! Freezesaur releases a barrage of icy cannonballs. The Mutant Frog leaps ahead and they collide with it- creating a cold mist to fill the air. Freezesaur: Yes! So much for your battletoad, Mutater. Huh?! The Mutant Frog then leaps from the cold mist and drops back onto the observatory floor. The Mutater: Surprised? Wood Frogs are susceptible to cold temperatures unlike alligators. Your cold attacks are not very effective against my Mutant Frog. Freezeasaur growls and charges for the Mutant Frog but it lets out its long mutated tongue and whacks him back into the wall. Freezeasaur roughly gets up and turns to the approaching Mutant Frog. Freezeasaur: I might be just a Freezeasaur but I also have a fire inside me too. Freezeasaur extends his arms out and lets out a wave of flames which engulf the Mutant Frog. When the flames dwindles, the Mutant Frog remains there, stunted. Freezeasaur then charges over and strikes it down. The Mutant Frog then crashes into the machine housing the Mutation Beam- causing the experiment to spark up and deactivate. The Mutater: No, no, NO! My mutation experiment! What have you done?! Freezeasaur fires another cannonball from his shoulder cannon which knocks the Mutater back into a wall. He lets out a groan as he lays there. Freezeasaur then goes over to the Mutation Beam and forms an ice blade around his arm. He then stabs the machine with the ice blade which lets out some kind of bio-feedback. The wave then reaches out, hitting Freezeasaur. Brandon then opens his eyes, now in Human form, and with his arm inside the opening left by the ice blade. He pulls out his arm, seeing the Omnitrix on his wrist- back to normal. Brandon: Hey, the Omnitrix! It’s back to normal. Ha ha! Later on, the police can be seen dragging the Mutater away from the observatory. The Mutater: Mark my words, this is not the last time you see me! You haven’t- Police Officer: Yeah, yeah. We’ve heard this all before. The Mutater just grumbles as he is pushed into the police cruiser. Brandon watches from the distance with his arms crossed. Brandon: Well, at least, that’s all taken care of. I should probably head back to the lab to make sure I don’t transform into any more fusion aliens. Brandon walks through the swamp, as if heading back to civilization. Brandon: Although, there could always be some cool DNA mixes I could come up with. Freezepup, Slime Boo, Ro-Waradactyl! The Omnitrix sparks up suddenly, catching Brandon by surprise. Brandon: Youch! Alright, alright- I’ll stick with my regular ol’ aliens. Gah… Credits Characters *Brandon *Marvin the Fisherman (First Appearance) *Keith the Fisherman (First Appearance) *Police Officers *Citizens Villains *The Creator **Mutations ***Mutant Frog (First Appearance) ***Mutant Mosquitoes (First Appearance) ***Mutant Gator (First Appearance) Aliens Used *Wildpup *Aquadactyl (First Appearance) (Incidental Transformation; Selected Alien was Gasadactyl) *Slime Fish (First Appearance) (Incidental Transformation; Selected Alien was Slime Shot) *Freezeasaur (First Appearance) (Incidental Transformation) Trivia *In the original episode, the alien fusions didn't have too much a variety so they were changed to aliens exclusive to Brandon 10 rather than any canon transformations. Aquabolt (a fusion between Aqualad and Cannonbolt) was changed to Aquadactyl. Wildarms (a fusion between Wildvine and Four Arms) was changed to Slime Fish. The only fusion that remained the same was Freezeasaur. *Freezeasaur's name was considered to be changed but the alternatives didn't really sound any better. *Brandon's jab at Mutant Frogs is a reference to how using Mutant Frogs are already overdone by Dr. Animo. *While the use of the Mutant Frog couldn't be avoided due to the image used, it had become more apart of the plot rather than just a plot device. By making the frog a wood frog, it had gained some resistance to cold attacks and can devour plant life when it became mutated. *In the original episode, the Mutater had acquired DNA from the Omnitrix and used it to mutate the wildlife around him. However, in the rebooted version of the episode, he simply mutates the wildlife without any DNA from the Omnitrix whatsoever. Category:Episodes Category:Brandon 10 (Reboot) Category:Brandon 10 (Reboot) Episodes Category:Brandon 10 (Reboot) Season 2 Category:User:Brandon 10